


Stark Hotel, anyone?

by idkimoutofideas (azebra117)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azebra117/pseuds/idkimoutofideas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is an artist traveling and got lost in a small town so he asks Tony, a local, for help finding his way to the hotel he needs to stay at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Hotel, anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> littlenothingsmysomethings.tumblr.com requested a Captain America/Tony Stark one-shot. I chose the AU and everything.

Steve looked up at the sign above his head and looked back at his map. Rubbing his face he readjusted the map and looked around again. Cursing under his breath Steve accepted that he was lost. In the middle of nowhere. Folding up the map he tucked it into his pocket and headed into the nearest store. Walking through the aisles he pretended to look through some items, after a minute or two when he realized there was literally no one else in the store, he grabbed a box of chocolate and headed to the cashier. The only employee was a bored looking guy who was playing on his phone. The guy jumped a bit when Steve placed the item on the counter, and shook his head before scanning it.

"Just this?" The man asked. Steve nodded. "D’ya want a bag or anything?"

"Hm? Oh yes thank you. Hey uh-" Steve read the man’s name-tag,"Clint, could you point me in the direction of the Stark hotel?”

"Yeah, so you exit the store and turn right, keep going for about four blocks, then turn left on Widow Lane. Turn left again on Torch Street and basically like directly after that take a right on Iron Road. Go maybe a quarter of a mile or so and you’ll reach a four-way stop. Go right on Four Avenue and keep going for about half a mile until you reach the hotel."

"Thank you so much." Steve paid and left, intent on getting to the hotel within an hour.

Two hours later and Steve was lost… again.

"God damn it!" He shouted. He had followed the guys instructions to a T, and when he reached Four Avenue he turned and kept going. And going. And going. And never reached the hotel. So now he was sitting outside and empty gas station waiting for the worker to return from break. A convertible pulled up and Steve got to his feet, intent on asking for more directions. A good looking man climbed out and Steve faltered a bit before continuing up to the car.

"Excuse me? Sorry I’m not from around here and I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the Stark hotel?” The guy looked at Steve and smiled.

"The Stark hotel is is three miles away. It’s a pretty long haul, especially in this heat.” The man looked Steve up and down, “I’ll drive you.”

"Really? Are you sure it’s not out of your way or anything?"

"Yeah it’s fine. I was heading there anyway." Steve climbed into the mans car.

"Thank you so much. I’m Steve by the way."

"Tony." Tony dropped into the seat and gunned the engine. "So what brings you to the lovely town of Lee?”

"I’m just traveling." Steve replied.

"College or what?"

"Grad school. I’m learning to be an artist."

"Artist huh? Not much money in that profession." Tony mused.

"I know, but I’ll survive. It’s not like I’m only planning on drawing, I’m qualified to be a firefighter as well."

"Firefighter? You like danger?" Tony looked at Steve, "or just like helping people?" Steve shook his head.

"I just want to help, and earn money I guess. Have a job that does something other than give me something to do. What do you do?"

"I’m just continuing my fathers business." Steve nodded. They turned a corner and the Stark hotel came into view.

"Wow." Steve said. It was huge. Big and white and sparkling it was completely out of place in the tiny town.

"A little extravagant, huh?" Tony stopped his car by the entrance and got out.

"Shouldn’t you park in a spot or something?" Steve asked as he got out.

"No it’s fine. C’mon I gotta do something in here." Steve hefted his bag and followed Tony inside the hotel.

"Ah Mr. Stark, can I do anything for you?" The man at the check-in counter asked. Steve looked at Tony and narrowed his eyes.

"No, but could you get Steve here a suite? Full works, no charge. Thanks Jarvis." Tony put his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

"Wait… Mr. Stark? As in the owner of this hotel?" Steve asked as Jarvis rummaged for the key.

"Yeah. It’s not a big deal actually. My father made all of the plans before he died, I’m just continuing his business." Tony smiled at Steve’s shocked face.

"Mr. Stark, here is the key." Tony took the key from Jarvis and held it out to Steve.

"Now I’ll give you this key on one condition- you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah I’m listening." Steve blinked at looked attentively at Tony.

"Draw something for me." Tony smirked. Steve looked at him and nodded.

"It’s a deal."


End file.
